


Warmth

by BisexualWerewolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualWerewolf/pseuds/BisexualWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Killian and Emma snuggling in bed. Pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A friend of mine convinced me to write a fluffy Captain Swan fic to help combat all the angst we’re feeling over the upcoming 5x15. Basically just Killian and Emma cuddling after some funtimes ;).  
> Note: I wrote this before 5x15 premiered, and I'm still screaming over that Captain Swan kiss!!!!!!

Emma giggled slightly as Killian’s lips pecked her cheek, his scruff tickling her skin. She turned to face him on their bed and was greeted by his soft, blue eyes gazing back at her.

“Hey,” she whispered softly as she reached out her hand to stroke his damp, sweat-ridden hair.

“Hey,” he whispered back in a husky voice. He sighed at the soothing motions of Emma’s fingers through his hair, and he reached up to press a lingering kiss to her wrist.

A sudden warmth overtook Emma. She was always surprised by the swell of affection she felt whenever Killian displayed such simple, yet endearing displays of love . She stilled her motions in his hair for a moment, but Killian picked up on her slightly dazed expression.

“Love?”

“Hmmm?” Emma closed her eyes for a moment and continued to stroke his hair.

Killian laughed softly and reached forward to bury his face in her shoulder, the sheets tangling around their legs even more. “What are you thinking about?”

Emma sighed blissfully as he pressed his nose into her neck, the same rush of warmth pulsing through her once more. “Just… this. All of this.”

Killian raised his head to look at her, confusion evident on his face. “You’re going to have to be more specific, love.”

Emma laced her other hand’s fingers with Killian’s and brought her face closer to his. “Just… I’ve spent so long having to look after myself…” she laughed softly. “It’s stupid.”

Killian’s gaze grew softer (as if it weren’t already soft enough). He brought his hand up to her cheek and stroked her face with his thumb. “It’s alright, Swan. You can tell me anything.”

She wasn’t sure what it was that calmed her, it was tied between the soft lilt of his voice or the gentle movements of his thumb. Whatever it was, it encouraged her to continue. “It still surprises me every time whenever you show how much you love me… how much someone truly cares about me,” She smiled a little. “Especially the little things.”

Killian pulled her in so close their noses were touching. “Do explain further,” he murmured as he began to press kisses along her head.

Emma sighed in content. “Like when you hug me,” He kissed the top of her head and she paused. “And when you stroke my hand when we sit together at Granny’s,” Another pause as he kissed her temple. “And that look of pure joy on your face every time I come home from work,” He kissed her cheek again, and she giggled once more. “And when you kiss me. God, especially when you kiss me. It doesn’t even matter how or where, it just makes me burst with this warmth every single time.” With that, he pressed a featherlight kiss to the tip of her nose. 

Emma placed one of her hands against his heart, their heart, and let the gentle beating calm her even further. “I swear, I will never get over this feeling. Not ever.”

Killian finally captured her mouth in a sweet, tender kiss. When he pulled away he brought his lips to her ear. “Well, love, I’m glad to say you make me feel the same way when I’m with you. It’s like you’re this…” He trailed off for a moment, trying to gather the right words.

Emma used this moment to lower her head until her ear was pressed against his chest, listening to the light rhythm of their shared heartbeat. She felt Killian’s arms tighten slightly around her.

“It’s like a grand part of my life was spent living in a dark tunnel. And you’re the light at the end of it,” He gazed into Emma’s eyes. “Although I do promise not to die again anytime soon.”

Emma giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest . “Good.” She yawned and wrapped her arms around Killian, burying her face in his chest. “I love you, Killian.”

He pressed his face into her hair, and before he dozed off he whispered, “I love you too, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first fanfic ever, so don’t judge me! Feel free to let me know about what I could improve on next time. Hope y’all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also to my friend who inspired me to make this fic: I hope this helped you with the angst you felt on Sunday!


End file.
